


The Snake, The Octopus, and the Laboratory

by Midnight__Fantasy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Deceit | Janus Sanders, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Pining Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sweet Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy
Summary: Janus and Logan are in a relationship but, Remus had fallen for the two left-brained sides.(Due to their psychic link, Roman believes Remus to be in a relationship with Logan and Janus. But Roman questions why Loceit never interact in PDA with Remus, this leads to questions and confessions)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Snake, The Octopus, and the Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

> !!!I do not own anything mentioned in this story. I only own the story!!!  
> Warnings: {Let me know if I missed any}  
> Slight Angst?  
> Mention of dissection  
> Food mention  
> REMUS  
> Mentions of organs  
> Boy x boy  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Requested by greenneerg123  
> Thanks for requesting, hope I did a good job.  
> Check out their story, 'falling to the darkside'

_Why are they so cute?! What is Thomas’ name gave them that right!?_

Roman sighed and rubbed his eyes, “He’s at it again,” before turning to Patton who was sketching on the couch. 

“Ever try talking to him about it?” Patton responded, not looking up from the paper.

“He loved tormenting me,” Roman lets out a quick laugh, “Remus might even be doing this on purpose.”

Roman remembered all the time Remus had pranked him -changing his shampoo to bleach, setting frogs loose in this room so Roman could ‘find his true love’, turned all his clothes black -. But in the end, no real damage had been done, and sometimes he even apologized. Roman debated to wait till Janus and Logan were in the room. 

“Actually, thanks padre. I think I’m going to talk to him tonight.”

“See? Your dad has some good ideas once in a while,” Patton stood up and gave Roman a hug before heading towards the kitchen, “I’m going to get lunch started, have fun kiddo.”

With his plan in mind, Roman walked towards the stairs, preparing for Family Movie night, when he would get to the bottom of his mystery. 

~~~POV changeeeeeeeee(Not really, just time to see the trash man)~~~~~~

Remus was pacing his room. Today was Logan’s birthday and he had made him a lab for his experiments near the border of Roman and his kingdoms. The other sides already planned to eat cake, give Logan his presents, and let him pick the movie for tonight - Logan didn’t like big celebrations, so they decided to just throw him a simple party -.

A knock on his door, made him pause, “Hey Re?” 

Remus deciphered that the person behind the door was Janus, as for he couldn’t think of any reason any of the other sides would visit him on a busy day, “Come in.”

The door opened, letting light into the darkly lit room. Janus entered the room, slightly closing the door behind him, “You wanted to see me?”

Remus turned to face the scaled man. Janus was missing his hat and was wearing a loose fitted yellow shirt, black yoga pants and black sneakers. His hearts stopped, before remembering he was in a relationship with Logan. “Yea, I wanted your opinion on Logan’s birthday gift, Double D!” Remus quickly flashed his signature grin, while Janus rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

“Lead the way trash man.”

Remus grabbed Janus' wrist and dragged him to his entrance to the Imagination. When they reached his kingdom, Remus quickly led Janus to the laboratory. The lab was a simple brick building, but contained anything and everything Logan could need for his experiments. Remus had even dissected one of his monsters, to put each organ in a jar of fluid for Logan to study. 

“What do you think, J-anus?” Remus turned to face the lying side, who seemingly either ignored him or didn’t hear the question. 

Janus walked to the three human sized test tubes, which had touch activated controls to better conduct experiments. Janus took in every detail of the lab, he knew how hard it was for Remus to make things without any twisted flaws. He found it sweet that Remus would put so much effort into a gift for Logan. Janus turned back towards Remus, who was nervously pulling his fingers. “It’s amazing, ‘Mus. Lo will love it. “

The effect of his words was evident. Instantly, Remus started flapping his hands happily, and smiled brightly, eyes filled with happiness. 

_Heh cute._

wait WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Send in ship requests for fanfictions to add to this collection, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
